1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction cup and a suction cup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suction cup is in the past known which is used to attach an article to a wall face indoors or a dashboard of an automobile.
In the past, a suction cup of the type mentioned is formed as a disk made of rubber or the like, and one of faces thereof in the thicknesswise direction serves as a suction face for attracting an attaching object face while the other face thereof serves as the back face.
The suction cup is attracted to an attaching object face if a central portion is pressed down toward the attaching object face with the suction face thereof opposed to the attaching object face. Thereupon, the space between the suction face and the attaching object face is placed into a substantially vacuum state, and the vacuum state is maintained by the elastic force of the suction cup (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-193811).
Meanwhile, where the attaching object face is formed as a leather-emboss face or as a fine uneven face or otherwise as a rough face, the close contactness between the suction face and the attaching object face cannot be maintained, and a gap is formed between the suction face and the attaching object face. Therefore, it is difficult to assure the close contactness by the suction cup.
Therefore, the assignee of the present application proposed a suction cup which can be closely contacted with the attaching object face even where the attaching object face is formed as a leather-emboss face or as a fine uneven face or else as a rough face. The suction face of the suction cup is formed from a gel layer. The suction cup mentioned is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-116359.